


the dragon and the hawks

by theelusiveflamingo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, gay hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/pseuds/theelusiveflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had he been thinking, driving 300 miles from New York to have this…encounter with someone he’d met online?  No doubt they’d found out who he was, and what family he was from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dragon and the hawks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roosebolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/gifts).



> A birthday fic for a VIP.

Viserys pounded the dash of his car angrily, over and over til his fist hurt.  This piece of shit had cost him more than he wanted to think about, and yet the heat turned up full-blast still wasn’t enough to keep him from shivering uncontrollably as he drove up the country road.

“Italian piece of shit!  Work!   _Work!_ ” he yelled at the car, staring at the thermometer which had dropped two degrees since exiting the interstate.  It now displayed a relentless 30 degrees.  He supposed it never got cold in Italy—maybe in the Alps, but not anywhere else—which explained the car’s uselessness.  But he hadn’t thought it could ever get this cold down here, either.  Didn’t it never drop below 60 once you got south of the Mason-Dixon line?

The farmhouses lining the road were growing sparser, and Google Maps was now showing, despite the weak phone signal, that his ultimate destination was just at the point where the road culminated in a dead end.

This encounter was a terrible idea, he thought as the road went on and Dad’s favorite New Wave playlist came to an end and repeated itself for the fourth time that journey.  He’d be in a stranger’s house in the middle of fucking Redneckville, Virginia, at the end of a dead-end road, with sputtering cell signal and—oh, yeah, the sky was that calm, heavy-looking grey that indicated a snowstorm.  He was dead.  Dead, dead, killed on sight if he was lucky, held in a basement and tortured if he wasn’t.  What had he been thinking, driving 300 miles from New York to have this… _encounter_  with someone he’d met online?  No doubt they’d found out who he was, and what family he was from.  He thought about the divorce and medical bills and wondered if Mother even had enough money to pay a ransom.

But something kept him driving forward.  It was desire, no doubt.  He  _wanted_ to have this… _encounter._ He wanted to have it somewhere far away from everyone he knew, from the people who called him weird, strange, just like his father.  For a night, just one night, he wanted to become…Different.

_Different.  Better._

The white farmhouse was surrounded by trees; the yard around the house was covered in iced-over snow so slick it seemed to shine even without much sunlight.  Viserys turned around in the driveway, pointing the car back in the direction of the road.  This way, if he managed to escape his kidnapping, he wouldn’t have to waste any time turning the car.  The dragon was always prepared.

He reached into his bag and stroked the silky pair of Dany’s underwear he’d stolen out of the laundry basket before leaving for Virginia.  It was a strange good-luck charm, maybe, but sometimes the more secrets he had, the better he felt.  The more things that kept him apart from other humans, well…the more  _dragonlike_ he was.

The man that opened the farmhouse door amidst the sound of too many dogs barking looked him up and down a few times with an expression Viserys couldn’t read.

“I’ve seen your face in the paper,” he said, finally, extending a hand.  Viserys felt stupid for having used a fake name online.  “It’s Viserys, right?”

“You got me,” said Viserys.  He shook the hand.  The man, though there was a weakness to his frame, had a strong grip.  Viserys imagined what else it could grip.  His  _neck_ , sure, but also his  _cock_.

“Will,” the man said.  “Come on in, you look frozen.  Matthew’s got some water boiling if you want tea—we have coffee too, if you prefer.”

“Tea’s fine,” Viserys said, going inside and attempting to wade through the puddle of dogs that surrounded his legs to get to where the other man waited.

They were a strange couple, this Matthew and Will, both skittish in a strange way (what the fuck did they have to be so jumpy about, Viserys grumbled in his head, they weren’t the ones worth a million dollars, were they  _afraid_ of him?  Intimidated by his bespoke garments?) yet as they moved about the kitchen, making small talk with Viserys and getting the tea ready, Viserys noticed how many moments of calm affection they stole.   Brushing against each other, little smiles, little finger-touches…

Viserys had never had any of this, and he wanted it.  He was  _ready._

Once the tea was on the table, they sat down on either side of him.  Will stroked Viserys’s hair softly.  Matthew’s hand rested on Viserys’s knee.

“So, Matthew.  It looks like we have a dragon with us today,” Will said, his fingers slowly massaging Viserys’s scalp now.

Matthew smiled, his hand moving from Viserys’s knee, sliding firmly up the inside of his thigh.  Viserys caught his lower lip between his teeth.  “You’re my favorite person to look at, Will, you know that.”

“You’ve told me.”

“But I think this dragon might be a close second.”

Matthew unzipped Viserys’s pants, then, as Will reached down to undo his belt, and as Viserys felt their hands entangle there in between his legs, he arched his back and hissed.  He could almost feel wings, great big flapping wings, sprouting from his shoulderblades.  


End file.
